Due to the increasing demand for particleboard in the building industry and the requriements that all building materials conform to stringent standards of flame-retardancy, efforts to develop a particle board which may be used in most building environments have recently been initiated. Many additives have been incorporated into particleboard to render it fire-retardant, but the most widely accepted additives each have some feature which is not desired but is tolerated. Some of the most widely used additives must be used in very large concentrations before acceptable boards can be produced while others must be added to the wood chips as liquid solutions which requires expensive drying thereof before the particleboard can be manufactured. Other additives tend to leach out of the particleboard when in contact with water while others do not produce Class I boards no matter how much additive is used.